


Drabble #2

by Consorte



Series: EXO Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consorte/pseuds/Consorte
Summary: It’s been months but they can’t say they do this often.





	Drabble #2

It’s been months but they can’t say they do this often.  
He can’t really say that it’s almost every day when he kneels at one side of Chanyeol’s bed to blow him while Kyungsoo’s watching him.  
It had all started during a fourth round of tequila shots when he had bragged about his ability to suck dick. He had admitted he loved sucking dick but that he couldn’t just go around asking people ‘Hey, how are you? Would you mind if I suck your dick for a minute?’ for obvious reasons.

Chanyeol might be the shyest in this arrangament.  
He always doubts when Jongin unzips him, as if he wants to stop him for doing so. The shortest man always makes him do otherwise sitting in the bed beside him and making him remember how good it was when he came in Nini’s mouth the last time.Then he never doubts when he guides his dick into his mouth.

They both like to drive him mad. Jongin would lick and suck him slowly and he won’t deepthroat him until he feels Kyungsoo’s small hand in the back of his neck or this tumb in his cheek caressing the outline of the taller’s dick to make him crazy. Kyungsoo would whisper dirty things on his ear, praising how good Jongin’s mouth is around his dick or how good Jongin would look that day with his legs spread just for them.

Chanyeol always comes down his mouth, trying to muffle a scream and his hands buried on his hair.  
He always has to rest for ten minutes after, so it usually is Kyungsoo who prepares him. He never undresses him, he has to do it himself while they both watch and he also makes him hold his legs to ease him the work.

Kyungsoo has small hands, small fingers and a small tongue. And Jongin has never begged before with a tongue down his rim with his previous lovers. With all this Kyungsoo hasn’t touched his dick once in all their encounters. Sometimes when he’s about to come with his tongue or his fingers or both in him, it’s Chanyeol who stops him circlying his fingers down his girth.

Later when Kyungsoo considers that Jongin is ready he makes Chanyeol to get ready for him under his attentive gaze. Jongin only knows that he’s craving to get inside him by the outline of his hard cock under his jeans and the way he would casually lick or bite his bottom lip. He doesn’t usually pay much attention to it preferring to look at the taller’s man hardness against his stomach.  
“I think you both like cock too much for your own good” was Kyungsoo’s argument the first time Chanyeol had ended inside him and had moaned into his ear as the smallest man had fucked his ass.

This time the position only varies because Jongin was manhandled with is butt up and his face down in the comforter. The thing about Chanyeol fucking him is that he would eventually pound harder and make him spread his legs further, and just before he realises he will stretch his cheeks to get deeper into him filling him. He still has to know if that’s because Kyungsoo is hitting his prostate everytime or not. Jongin never gets to come with Chanyeol inside him due to his fingers around the base of his dick.

Sometimes Kyungsoo comes before Chanyeol and Jongin has to wait for him go get hard again. He would make him hold his legs apart again to watch “How stretched and good you look like after Chanyeol has fucked you”. He never stays flaccid for long.

He’s not gentle and unlike Chanyeol he prefers him with his legs as closed as possible to feel him tighter. He wouldn’t let him separate his legs very much and he would even use his belt to inmobilize his legs. The bruises usually remain there for a week. This time tho the comes with both of his legs on Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I only write pwp. I'm sorry.


End file.
